This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Endoscopes are used by medical personnel such as fiberoptic flexible or rigid naso-pharyngoscopes to examine the throat, larynx or sinuses of a patient, as well as for examining gastrointestinal and pulmonary examinations. Presently, video capture devices are connected to the fiberoptic endoscope to display a video image at a distant display to assist in the examination. Adapters are known that permit the endoscope to be connected to a portable device such as a phone or “smart phone” where the phone includes its own internal camera and display system. Known adapters used for this purpose do not permit sufficient motion of the camera with respect to the endoscope viewing lens to allow flexibility of connection to multiple different phones, or to allow repeatable installation of many different phones to the same adapter to repeat an initially determined position of each phone without requiring significant realignment of the adapter.